Alexandria and the Hunters of Artemis
by Obviously Captain Obvious
Summary: 16 year old Alexandria Potter, twin of the BWL, was neglected, forgotten and friendless. When she gets disowned, Alex runs into the Hunters of Artemis. This chance meeting turned her whole life upside down. Follow her as she faces off with angry Titans, crushing gods, evil Dark Lord's and arrogant wizards. Fem!Harry, Wrong-Child-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO.

**Alexandria Potter and the Hunters of Artemis. **

I gripped my wand tighter, trying to recall what got me into this mess in the first place.

/Flashback/

_"Get out," James Potter hissed. "We don't want you. You've dragged this family down since you were born. We don't want you anywhere near us. I've already formally disowned you. You'll never burden us again."_

_15 year old Alexandria stared up impassively into her ex-father's sneering face as her former mother nodded in agreement. Alexandria's prat of a twin was standing smugly next to Lily, arms folded across his chest. She didn't know whether she was glad or not that she was being abandoned with only a wand. Not that it mattered, she could take care of herself, and the Potter's had never paid her any notice anyways. _

_"Fine," she replied coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, I never had a family. At least I have closure now." She smiled bitterly. Some part of her had hoped, that perhaps they did care for her, deep down. Apparently not. _

_The Potter's were the darlings of the Wizarding World. Lily and James Potter, kind, loving parents to the perfect, selfless, and intelligent Boy-Who-Lived, Michael Potter. Note the sarcasm. Until she was eleven years old, no-one had ever even heard of Alexandria Potter. She was the forgettable, worthless twin of the Chosen One. _

_"Don't speak back to us, girl," Lily growled. _

_"Or what?" Alex shot back. "You can't do anything, you have no control over me anymore." She stood stiffly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. _

_No-one cared about Alexandria, believing her to be an attention seeking brat, trying to steal Michael's fame. She knew there was no point in arguing- it would have only made her punishment worse. _

_Alex was very independent, having practically raised herself while her parents fawned over and doted on Michael. The house elves had helped her during infancy, taking pity on her, but nearly everything else she'd handled herself. _

_Alex had unruly thick black hair that went down to her waist, a pale, heart shaped face and bright emerald green eyes and big full red lips. She was petite, around average height, about 5'4", and had a curvy body, all traits of her Veela inheritance. It wasn't known that the Evans' family was a line of Veela, but had no magic. It was just very rare and surprising Lily had been a witch._

_With a final glare at the Potter's, she spun on her heel and off the property of Potter Manor, hoping to never return._

/End Flashback/

So here I was, six months later, battling off five pretty girls with fire for hair and mismatched legs in the middle of a forest.

I sent off seven stunners in rapid succession, ducking and twisting out of the way of claws, fire and whatever potentially fatal weapons the monsters had. Two hit three of the girl/monster/hybrid/things each, leaving only two, knocking them out temporarily.

The last two had just about cornered me when they burst into golden dust. Coughing and spluttering, I raised my head to see... a bunch of teenage girls. Wait, what?

Watching them warily, I spoke hesitantly.

"Um…hi?"

The auburn haired girl at the front of the group smiled.

"Hello. Huntresses," She turned to the group behind her, "return to camp. I have a feeling we have much to discuss."

I swallowed nervously as the girl walked towards me. What was going on? Teenage girls shouldn't be in the middle of the woods. The girl noted my thin appearance. "I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Hunt." She said.

My eyes widened. "Woah. Hang on. Artemis, as in the Greek goddess?"

Artemis smiled. "Yes, that Artemis." She chuckled.

I nodded. "Okay," I let out a puff of air. "Greek gods are real. I can handle that. Sort of. Oh," I blushed. "I'm Alexandria, but call me Andi, Alex or Lexi. Alexandria's too long." I wrinkled my nose.

"If I may ask," Lady Artemis started, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was disowned. I'm an attention seeking brat apparently. Not worthy of being a member of the Potter family." I rolled my eyes.

"Walk with me back to camp," the goddess requested. I only nodded. 'Camp' was about a two minute walk away. We walked in silence, me fidgeting under Artemis' curious gaze.

It was only when we reached the Moon goddess' tent and had settled down on the warm carpet was the silence broken.

"Tell me about your life."

So I did. I explained how Lily's sister Rose had sacrificed herself, Michael became the Boy-Who-Lived, how I was neglected in favour of said hero, how I was constantly saving his pathetic ass from Voldemort, while he took all the credit. I explained how my punishments had varied, from not being allowed out of my room for a week, to no food for a fortnight, how I'd been a disgrace by being sorted into Slytherin, that I was friendless because Michael would spread fake rumours, and I also explained my disownment.

Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant, was horrified from her place beside Lady Artemis. How could someone do that to their own child? But, she reflected sadly, mortals are barbaric sometimes.

Artemis was also shocked. Her resolve hardened. She would do whatever she could to help this girl.

When I had finished, Artemis spoke after a few moments of silence, digesting the information. "Would you like to join the Hunters?"

I was stunned. "M-me?" I stuttered. "I would- It would be an honour, milady." I breathed.

Artemis smiled softly. "Very well. To join, you must say an oath. Repeat after me. 'I pledge myself-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. I blushed. "What's the time?"

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis answered. "11:58. Why?"

"D'you-do you we could wait til 12?" I asked hesitantly. "Because I turn sixteen then, and my magic core will fill up. I'll have the magical power of an adult."

Artemis nodded smiling warmly. A few minutes later, a bright white glow enveloped me. My jaw dropped. When you came of age, the brighter your aura, the more powerful you are, white being the most powerful.

My aura was white. Even Dumbledore's had tints of yellow in it.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, still dazed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..."

After my oath had been accepted, I was introduced. I was welcomed quickly, and soon found a friend in a blonde daughter of Apollo called Sophie.

I also found out that Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon were arguing, threatening war, because Zeus' master bolt had gone missing, and Poseidon was relying on his son, Perseus Jackson, to clear his name, and return the bolt.

I just hoped he succeeded

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Permission to kill, milady?"

"This is not fair!" The monster shrieked. "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" Lady Artemis smirked.

"Not so. The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted, Zoë," Artemis replied, her eyes not wavering from the manticore.

The monster growled something and lunged at the dazed demigods.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë called as a blonde girl jumped onto the manticore's back. "Get out of the line of fire!"

A battle broke out. "Fire!" Zoë commanded.

I let my arrow loose, piercing the monsters neck. Combined with the impact of all the other arrows, the manticore tumbled off the cliff, the blonde girl still on his back.

One boy, most likely Percy Jackson, I thought, scrambled to the edge of the cliff. "Annabeth!" He shouted desperately. Annabeth. So that was Blondie's name.

I looked up as the crack of gunfire rang out, from a muggle helicopter. The Hunters and I scattered, but Artemis simply thrust out her hand.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt."

The helicopter dissolved into a flock of ravens. We started towards the demigods, and Zoë surveyed them, her gaze stopping on one girl. "You," she said resentfully. I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Zoë threw me a grateful glance, before continuing. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," Lady Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers, no doubt."

As Zoë, the goddess, and non-hunters started conversing, I let my thoughts drift off. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen, something bad. I didn't know how, but I could tell.

I snapped out of her reverie as Sophie tapped her shoulder. "C'mon. We're setting up camp."

Lady Artemis spoke up. "Andi," she said. "Stay with these two." She indicated to Jackson and the punk girl that Zoë doesn't like, Thalia. I nodded, looking over at them. They seemed to be arguing.

"…might still be here! Did you think of that?" Thalia was saying angrily. She wiped a tear and stormed off.

I walked up to Jackson. "Give her a chance to calm down." I advised, handing him his backpack. He only nodded, staring after her sadly. Then the satyr and youngest half-blood bounded up.

"It's green!" He said- Nico, I think he was called- happily, observing a wound in Jackson's shoulder. I waited silently as the satyr fixed him up.

"This way." I lead them towards the tent.

Jackson spoke up, awkwardly, "Why don't you hate us more?"

I gave a small smile. "I don't hate guys as much as most of the other Hunter's. I joined because I was all alone, having been disowned for daring to do better than my perfect so-called brother. Lady Artemis found me when I was fighting off five empousa, with only my magic."

"Wait," Percy broke in. "Your magic?"

I nodded. "I'm a witch." Percy, Grover, and Nico stared at me, flabbergasted. With a smile, I pushed open the flaps to Lady Artemis' tent before they could question me anymore.

"My lady," I announced. "The males."

"Thank you, Andi. You can stay," she added at my questioning look.

"Thank you, milady."

I sat on her left, while Zoë sat on her right. Lady Artemis was explaining to Nico's sister, Bianca di Angelo, the benefits of becoming a hunter while Jackson tried to convince her to go to Chiron's camp, with Nico. Finally, the girl turned to Zoë and I.

"Is it worth it?" She asked. I nodded, and Zoë said, "It is."

"I've only been a hunter for two years," I added, with a glance at Lady Artemis. "And it's the first time I ever felt like I had a family." Lady Artemis and Zoë smiled warmly at me.

"I'll do it." Bianca said. "What do I have to do?"

"Repeat this oath," Zoë instructed. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

"I... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Bianca repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." Zoë added.

"I accept it." I watched as Artemis smiled warmly, and I grinned at my new sister as well.

* * *

Everyone was waiting out in the snow for the sun to rise- or, more accurately, the sun god.

"He's always lazy in the winters," Artemis muttered as dawn finally came. I exchanged a glance with Bianca. Judging on what we've heard from the other Hunter's, this meeting with Apollo wasn't going to be fun.

I shielded my eyes as the Sun god parked a red convertible Maserati Spyder. As he stepped out of the car, I heard Thalia mutter, "Wow. Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called, cutting off the two teens.

"I'm not your 'little sister'! We're twins! And I'm older! I helped Mother give birth to you!"

He and Artemis started arguing about who was born first, Apollo playfully winding her up. I got the feeling this was an old argument.

Apollo eventually turned to me, raising an eyebrow. His eyes drifted over me, making me feel uncomfortable. Stupid Veela's! "Alexandria Potter,"

"It's Andi. I'm not a Potter; I never really was." I snapped. "What's it to you, hotshot?"

The Hunters snickered behind me, and, to my surprise, so did Apollo. "Got your mother's temper, you do!" He guffawed.

"I sincerely hope you are referring to Lady Artemis," I growled, "She's more of a mother to me than Lily ever was." Said goddess smiled at me softly. "Again, I repeat, what's it to you?"

"Right," Apollo said, clapping his hands together, and ignoring my question. "Who wants to drive?"

None of the Hunters volunteered. He chose Thalia, being the daughter of the sky, saying Nico was to young, and Grover to furry. He completely skipped Percy.

Zoë and I started loading our bags into the minibus Apollo had regretfully changed it to.

Apollo wandered over. "Want some help, sweetheart?" He asked, but neither Zoë or I could tell who he was speaking to. It seemed to be both of us. Zoë's eyes flashed, her hand creeping towards her bow, and I growled. I was not anyone's 'sweetheart'.

"Apollo!" Lady Artemis shouted. "You do not attempt to flirt with my Hunters, and you do _not_ call them 'sweetheart'!"

Apollo raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, sis. Calm down."

"Don't call me 'sis'!"

Eventually we got on the vehicle. Apart from the fact that we nearly set fire to England (which I was perfectly fine with), everything went fine.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter up. Thanks to The Golden Dragon Lord for the idea. I hope you like it! Review, please, please, please, please, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**I've edited the mistakes in Chapter 1.**

* * *

After Thalia had nearly killed us all, Apollo had taken a few minutes to talk to Chiron- it looked serious from the uncharacteristically grave face of Apollo, and Chiron also looked deeply worried. The Sun god had left soon after- he had duties to perform.

We followed Grover towards the Artemis Cabin. There was no shaking him. I watched in amusement as Zoë tried, extremely frustrated, to make him leave, but to no avail. He was persistent, I'd give him that.

I drowned out satyr's annoying and purposeless babbling, and looked around the Camp. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. There were twelve cabins, one for each of the Olympians, but I didn't think that was right. Just because they weren't on the council doesn't mean they weren't important. I noticed Hades didn't have one, and his children were some of the most powerful. Hecate and Morpheus' children were powerful as well. Making a note to bring it up with Lady Artemis, I moved on.

My eyes widened when I saw a girl about 13 climbing a rock wall that had lava flowing down it. One wrong move and BAM! You're meeting Hades.

There was an arena with dummies for swordplay, an archery range and the woods. There were also heaps of strawberry fields that made my mouth water. Phoebe, who'd been in the hunt for about a century and a half, noticed where I was looking.

"Strawberry sales are how they make their money," She told me. "They're the best in New York. Of course," She added dryly, "Having gods help you doesn't hurt either."

I laughed and a few campers looked my way, surprised. I suppose it was 'cause I was so cheerful. Most of my sisters looked sullen and grumpy, Sophie being one of them.

We passed the Mess Hall and the Big House. I wondered idly how long it had been since it had been painted. It certainly needed a few touch ups. The bright blue paint was peeling.

We arrived at our cabin. I had to suppress a snort when Zoë had to forcefully throw Grover out. From what I'd seen, he was nice, but was most likely missing a few screws in the head.

The cabin didn't look anything like it did on the outside. With Lady Artemis being the goddess of the Hunt, inside was like a forest. We were in a clearing, and surrounding us were giant trees that should not have been able to fit in there. The sky reflected the real one, like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were insects buzzing around, but no wildlife big enough for us to hunt. There was a fire pit in the middle of the clearing.

There were no beds, which I was fine with. It meant we would be camping.

We all got to work setting up. We didn't bother with the tents, because it didn't rain at Camp Half-Blood. Something about the clouds passing around, I remembered.

I poked around a bit, and found an extra supply pack in the bathroom. I handed it to Bianca, who murmured "Thanks," gratefully.

I showed her how to set it up. It was a bit quiet, so I started up a conversation.

"Sooo..." I drew out the word. Then I grinned. "How old are you?"

She smiled. I guess she was feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing anyone but Nico and Grover, neither of whom were able to be in the hunt- though I'm sure Grover would try. "Immortally twelve," She answered with a crooked grin. I laughed.

"Immortally sixteen," I giggled.

"Who's your godly parent?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I don't have one," I replied honestly. "I'm what Zoë calls a 'magical mortal'. I'm more powerful than any of Hecate's kids, the goddess of magic."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I need to sit down." She sighed. "Gods, satyr's, monsters, flying cars, immortality, and magic."

I laughed again. "It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"It gets easier," I reassured her.

"I know it will," She said. "It's just a lot to process, is all. Hey," She perked up a bit. "What can you do with your magic?"

I chuckled. "Nearly anything. I can't raise the dead, but that's pretty much it."

"Can you show me some?" She implored. I grinned.

"Wand or wandless?"

She shrugged. "Either or."

I drew my holly wand, and waved it discretely at Zoë. Her hair turned a golden blonde and her skin turned blue. She also shrunk until she was about a metre tall- it wouldn't be good to have our lieutenant squished. Bianca covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Alexandria!" Oops. Zoë rounded on me.

"It's Bianca's fault!" I accused, my voice a few octaves higher. I ignored said girl's look of mock outrage as Zoë made a face that clearly said 'I don't believe you'. Before she could say anything, however, there was knock on the door. Whew. Saved by the... door? If we had a doorbell it could be 'saved by the bell'...

"I'll get it!" I squeaked. Bianca was in hysterics by now. Zoë spared her an amused glance. I yanked the door open. Thalia was standing in the doorway, looking furious. She'd probably been arguing with Percy again. Her anger melted into amusement, though, when she saw the scene inside. She really didn't like Zoë and got the joke.

I ushered her in, and I followed behind, my hands on her shoulders, using her as a shield.

"We have Capture the Flag at seven tomorrow night, Smurfette," She informed Zoë. "What ARE you doing?" She directed the question at me.

"Well," I said, thoughtfully. "I don't know whether you would call it 'self-defence' or 'having the will to live'."

Thalia shook her head at me. "What's your name?"

"Alexandria, but call me Andi, Alex or Lexi. I prefer Andi."

"Right, Andi," She said. "Chiron wanted me to tell you to go to the Big House. Something about pottery... I'll never understand that cryptic centaur..." I frowned. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about THEM. "There's also an old guy that smells like goat." My heart leapt into my throat. Could it be...?

I plastered a fake smile my face that no-one believed. "Sure," I croaked. "Zoë, Sophie, Bianca, come with me? I'll turn you back." Zoë nodded, clearly displeased with Chiron.

Thalia left, having given her message, with a curious look over her shoulder.

On the way, an un-Smurfed Zoë explained my mortal life to Bianca in summary while I glared at the ground, stomping.

When she'd finished, Bianca was quiet for a minute. "If this IS about that, why did you bring me?" She asked finally.

I raised my head and my glower faded when I saw her uncertain expression. "Instinct," I said simply. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and I've learnt to trust my gut. And I trust you. I may have only known you a few hours, but you're my sister."

"Thank-you," She muttered softly. "I feel the same way about you, as well."

I smiled before my expression turned grim. "It's time to face the music."

We had reached the Big House.

* * *

I sat in a low branch of a tree in our cabin. It was nearly dawn. The 'talk' Zoë, Sophie, Bianca and I had had with Chiron before was preventing me from sleeping. Too many thoughts were flying around.

Down below, someone woke with a gasp. I dropped down, startling her. It was Zoë.

"Andi," She said. "What are thy doing up?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. What about you?"

"Nightmare," She said. She looked worried. "I think Lady Artemis is in trouble."

"What?!" I asked franticly. "What happened in your dream?"

"I think-" She swallowed. "I think Lady Artemis has been captured."

"We have to see Chiron."

She shook her head. "I shall not bother him. We must leave."

"We can't," I reminded her. "Our orders are to stay here. We need a quest."

Zoë glared, but conceded defeat. "Alright," She nodded reluctantly. "Come. We must leave as soon as possible."

I agreed with her there. We got changed quickly and left**, **nearly tripping over Grover, who was sleeping right outside the door. "A stalker with hooves," I muttered. Zoë heard me and shot me an amused glance, but didn't deny it.

We reached the Big House quickly. We knocked loudly and Argus opened the door. "We need to see Chiron." I said immediately. Argus shook his head.

"You can't see him." His voice was raspy, like he didn't use it often.

"It is important!" Zoë was insistent.

"Please!" I added desperately.

But the Head of Security was stubborn. "He's busy."

"It's Lady Artemis," I growled, near tears. I could lose my only mother figure! "She's missing!"

I've found Zoë starts talking old-fashioned when she gets upset. I _think _she was insulting him- I couldn't understand half the things she was saying, but I'm pretty sure a boil-brained lout wasn't nice.

"What is going on?" Chiron appeared, most likely attracted by the noise Zoë was making. Though Zoë paid them no mind, my eyes were glued to the curlers in his tail.

She started shouting at him as well, her eyes brimming with tears. I zoned out.

"...get orders from Lady Artemis if Lady Artemis is lost?" Zoë finished ranting.

I glared at the centaur.

"You cannot leave," the centaur said firmly. "You are under orders to stay." I let out a scream of frustration. We both spun on our heels and marched towards the cabin. Beneath my anger, I knew he was right, though. What could thirty Hunter's do to whatever had captured a goddess?

I stomped back to the cabin to wake Bianca. We had to train for Capture the Flag.

* * *

I glared at the camper positioned directly across from me, trying to distract myself.

We were playing Capture the Flag.

I nocked an arrow, firing at the male spawn of Hermes. It lodged itself in his breastplate, making him stumble backwards, and giving me time to skirt around him and catch up to Zoë and Sophie. Bianca had decided she'd like to be defence because she'd only had today to train.

"Almost-there," Sophie panted. I leapt over a boulder, my heart racing. I love being pushed, I love the rush of adrenaline. It makes me feel alive, a feeling I usually only associate with the Hunt.

Sophie and I kept the guards busy. I drew my sword. A bow and arrow wouldn't be much use in close contact. The boy was good, but I was better. Above me, Zoë had scaled the pile of rocks and ripped the flag off the pole. Having temporarily defeated my opponent, a son of Hephaestus, I shot a deep purple spell at her, that would enable her to run faster for five minutes. It was rare and difficult, but not unheard of.

The lieutenant of the Hunt sprinted towards the river. She just had to get over it, into their territory, and we would win. I could see Percy running as fast as he could, on the other side, with our flag whipping in the wind behind him. The campers were wide-eyed in anticipation and hoping he would reach the river first. I almost snorted. There was no way he could beat a Huntress with magically boosted speed.

The campers were shooting arrows and throwing spears and swords towards Zoë, but it was no use. She ran like a cheetah- swiftly and quickly, dodging the dangerous projectiles all the while.

I watched, smirking at the mortal demigods, as she leapt over the trickling river, flag held high in triumph. It shimmered and changed from the Greek Omega on an orange background, to a silky silver banner with the symbol of Artemis. We had won.

The campers all groaned. "The game goes to the Hunter's!" Chiron shouted. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row," He added under his breath, but everyone could still hear him.

Having the physical age of seventeen, I was slightly taller than most people here, bar some campers and Zoë. I stood on the tips of my toes, my neck craned, to catch a glimpse of Bianca. I couldn't find her. I got worried. What if she was hurt? It was only her first day, after all... I would have to go look for her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put her on guard duty. Taking off, I passed Thalia who looked extremely angry- again.

I didn't stop though- I had to find Bianca. When I reached our base, I could see her, just sitting in the snow.

"I'm no good at any of this stuff." She said, not turning to look at me.

"Hey," I said gently, "It's only your first day. Besides," I added, "We won."

Bianca finally faced me. "We did?" I nodded. "Yeah."

"But Percy got our flag!" She protested.

"Maybe, but Zoë got theirs over the river first."

"She did?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said. "Now quit moping and come see Thalia shout at Percy."

Bianca laughed and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. We headed back to the river and stood next to Zoë who was smirking. Percy was controlling all the water, his hair sticking up in every direction- Thalia must have shocked him. Then his face, red from anger, paled and he dropped the water, his expression horrified. The daughter of Zeus was so surprised, she turned to where he was staring. Everyone else looked as well.

"Impossible," Chiron whispered. "She hasn't left the attic for decades."

_The attic... what was up there?_ I remembered Zoë saying something about it...

_"It would not be wise, to go up there,"_ She'd said grimly. _"Apollo's Oracle lives there, now a mummy. There has not been a new one for over sixty years. A curse was placed upon her, preventing the spirit of Delphi to move on to find another host."_

I gulped. This wasn't good. It only got worse when it turned to Zoë, Bianca and I.

"Approach, seekers, and ask." Zoë swallowed and stepped forward, myself beside her.

"What must we do to help our goddess?"

Green smoke drifted out of her mouth and formed the picture of a battered Lady Artemis. She was shackled and looked to be in pain.

_"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand_

_And one shall perish by a parents hand."_

* * *

Percy and Grover were selected to carry the Oracle back up to the attic. I don't think I've ever seen such a shade of green before.

We were all having a meeting at a Ping-Pong table when they came back down, looking thoroughly grossed out.

"This is pointless." Zoë said bluntly. "There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked sharply.

"West!" Bianca cried. "You heard the prophecy! _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains. _We can get six Hunters and go!"

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

Thalia glared at her. "You're missing something, as usual. _Campers and Hunters combined prevail._ We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë cried. "The Hunters do not need thy help!"

"Your," Thalia corrected. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times."

"_Yerrr," _Zoë tried. "We do not need _yerrr _help."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forget it," She grumbled.

Chiron spoke up. "I fear the prophecy says you do need our help. Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

When I saw Zoë about to protest, I broke in. "How about this," I suggested. "Four Hunters and two Campers? It's logical. It's Zoë's quest, and she wants to take the Hunters, but we can't take only one camper because it says 'Camper_s_'."

Chiron nodded and Zoë looked disgruntled. Most of the campers were nodding as well. I turned to Zoë. "You're the leader of this quest. You get to choose."

"No," She shook her head. "The Oracle spoke to us both. We choose a Hunter each." Stunned, I nodded.

"First," I said, "which campers want to do it?" Thalia jumped up.

"I'll do it."

"Me too!" Grover cried.

Percy looked between the two before realising something. "Hey!" He shouted. "I need to go as well!"

"No." Zoë said flatly. "I will not travel with a boy."

"What about Grover?" He exclaimed.

Zoë waved a hand. "He is a satyr. He is not technically a boy." The satyr looked indignant at that. She scrutinised Percy. "You wish to look for thy friend. Annabeth."

Percy looked uncomfortable. He was also very red and nodded.

"I wish to take Bianca." Zoë stated.

"Me? But... I'm so new... I wouldn't be any good." She asked, stunned. That girl really had self-worth issues- we'd have to fix that.

"You will do fine. There is no better way to prove thyself." Zoë reassured.

"And I choose Phoebe. She is our best tracker." I decided. Zoë nodded in approval.

"Phoebe?" One Hermes son asked. "The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?"

"She only does that to people she doesn't like." I said sweetly. He glared at me and I smiled back innocently.

His brother added, "The one who put arrows in my helmet?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," the first one said. "Just we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver shirt that read ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collectors item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?" Zoë took the shirt impatiently.

I didn't like the looks on their faces. It was the one the Weasley Twins alway wore when they had a particularly cruel prank for Malfoy or Snape.

"So be it," Chiron said grimly. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoë, Andi, Phoebe and Bianca. You shall leave at first light. May the gods-" he looked sideways at Dionysus "-present company included, we hope- be with you."

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! I've gotten heaps of good reviews so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

"Damn it!" I growled, slamming my fist on the Artemis table in the dining pavilion. "I knew they were up to something!"

"So," Bianca said, ignoring my outburst, "Centaur blood is like acid, burning?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, running my hand through my hair. "It'll be weeks, maybe even months, until the hives are gone. Phoebe can't come with us. We must choose someone else to accompany us on the quest."

"No," Zoë broke in, anxiously. "There is no time. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain." Bianca confirmed. "But that can't be here."

"Why not?" I challenged. "It doesn't rain here 'cause of the magic borders. It could be." But even as I said it, I was doubtful.

"But-"

"Andi, Bianca, enough. I-I sense that we should _not _choose another hunter." Zoë shook her head. "It would be too dangerous. And I do not want Chiron choosing another camper. They would meet an end far worse than Phoebe's."

"Maybe you should tell Thalia about the rest of your dream." I suggested cautiously. I like Thalia. She reminded me of me. She would make an amazing sister. I had high hopes she would join our ranks.

"No," Zoë insisted stubbornly. "It would not help."

"But if our suspicions are correct, about the General-"

"Andi!" Zoë broke in, anguished. I scowled. "I have both thy words not to speak about that. Now, come. Dawn is breaking."

I heaved myself up. As we exited the pavilion, my magic radar when haywire. Someone was here, invisible. I reached for my bow with Zoë copying my movements.

"Come on!" Bianca said, looking around suspiciously, her hand creeping towards her bow as well. She was a natural, as we found out yesterday. "The lights of the Big House are on!"

We ran, following her out of the dining area.

* * *

Soon we were in the camp's van, Chiron watching us leave with worry in his eyes. He didn't like our decision to not choose another member for our quest, but had let us go reluctantly.

We drove for about four hours comfortably. I got to know Thalia, Grover, and Bianca better, and found out a few things. Thalia was a punk, she loved rock music, Green Day, mainly, and the colour blue. Bianca liked to read and was very loyal, like both Thalia and Grover, whose favourite meal was silverware.

"Pleeeaaase?" I whined, when the silence got to much for me at one point.

"No." Zoë said immediately, knowing what I wanted. The other three watched in confusion.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll get you some chocolate frogs!" I wheedled. I saw Zoë falter and grinned inwardly. She had taken a liking to the sweets, and it was a large weakness for her.

"No." Someone had gotten even more stubborn...

I pouted. "But I wanna drive!"

Zoë gripped the steering wheel tighter, ignoring Grover, Thalia, and Bianca's amused smiles. "You drive faster than me, and much more dangerously."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"ANDI!"

I flopped back against my seat, arms spread wide, hitting Grover and Thalia in the face. "The world is against me!" I cried dramatically.

"Oh, hush," Zoë said. "We will pull over here so Grover can do his tracking charm."

Grover rubbed his sore nose and nodded. I looked out the window and saw a fairly dirty service station and wrinkled my nose. "Ugh." Thalia nodded in agreement.

We hopped out of the van and I realised we were in Maryland. When we walked in, two males, about sixteen, eyed me. I flipped them off. While it can be a good persuasive technique on stubborn males, my Veela allure really pisses me off sometimes.

I wandered around, leaving the others with Grover, to make sure there were no threats. We were a group of two powerful demigods, at least one of them a child of the Big Three, the other a Hunter of Artemis, a satyr, and two other Hunter's, after all.

An tawny owl swooped through the open doors and landed in front of me. I took the letter before anyone could notice me and it flew away.

_Huntress, _it read.

_2,000 galleon reward. They will stop at nothing. Constant Vigilance._

_Good luck,_

_A._

I growled. "Zoë!" I hissed, returning to the others. They were in the the last aisle. She turned quickly, her hand reaching for her bow. I thrust the cryptic note at her. Her eyes darkened with anger.

"They wouldn't!" she snarled.

"They have," I said grimly.

"We must go," she said. "We will worry about this later. We have our destination."

"Where?" I asked, eager to put the message out of my mind.

"D.C." Thalia said. "The Smithsonian, to be more precise."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here. Nico and I..." Bianca frowned. "We used to live there. That's...strange. I'd forgotten. Grover, are you sure?" she asked as we got back in the vehicle. I smirked as I beat Zoë to the drivers seat. She scowled at me as she got in the passenger side.

"Well...pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent." I rolled my eyes.

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca said doubtfully.

"Hey!" Grover said, offended. "It's a-"

"Not the time, guys." I said. "The Smithsonian is our best bet."

"I dislike this. We should go straight west, like the prophecy said." Zoë worried.

"Oh, like your tracking skills are any better?" Thalia growled.

"Do not question my skills. You know _nothing _of being a Hunter, you scullion."

"_Scullion?_ You're calling _me _a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" Thalia took a step forward.

"Enough, you two. Not this again." I ordered. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Thalia smirked, argument forgotten instantly. "I want to see how dangerous Andi's driving is."

Zoë paled.

* * *

Up above, a son of Poseidon's eyes widened as the van took off at speeds he didn't even know it could reach, weaving in and out of traffic.

* * *

A few hours later, a green Grover and Bianca (who didn't seem to like cars), a grinning Thalia, and a wide-eyed, but unsurprised and resigned, Zoë followed me out of the van.

"Never again." Grover muttered. "Never again."

I winked at Thalia, and she laughed in response, hooking her arm through mine. "Come on," she snickered. "We've got to get going. Though I think Andi's saved us some time." I laughed as well.

We walked towards the entrance, arm in arm. Zoë followed, shaking her head. Behind her, Grover and Bianca stumbled after her, dizzily.

Eventually, we ended up in the Air and Space Museum. Thalia and I were looking at an Apollo space capsule, when a black haired teenager barrelled into her, pushing her into the display.

I helped her up and scowled at the teenager. "Look, kid - Jackson?" I asked in surprise. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Percy?" Grover yelped. "Thank goodness!" Zoë glared at him and he blanched. "I mean, um, gosh, Percy, you shouldn't be here!"

"It's Luke," he panted. "He's here." My heart sank.

"Where?" Thalia asked, her anger melting away with mine. She placed a hand on her silver bracelet-Aegis. It turned into a shield with the terrifying face of Medusa on it.

"In the Natural History Museum. There were a few mortals, Dr Thorn, Luke, and some General dude. I was listening in and they know you're here. Then he made these weird skeleton warriors, who found me, have my scent, and are after all of us." Jackson explained briefly.

"Liar! The General is not here! It must have been an illusion!" Zoë panicked.

"Illusions don't crack marble floors."

"How many of those warriors were there?" I asked urgently.

"Twelve, but this General said he's sending a 'playmate', to distract you. A monster."

"We were following Artemis' trail, and I'm pretty sure it led here. A powerful monster scent. This must have been where she stopped, but we haven't found anything yet." Grover said hesitantly.

"Zoë," Bianca said. "If it is the General-"

"He is not here!" Zoë snapped.

Percy looked curious, so I spoke. "Look, if Perseus is telling the truth, we have to leave. _Now._" Zoë and Thalia nodded and Percy scowled at me for using his full name.

"Good idea," he said.

"Not thee, boy!" Zoë growled.

"Look, he shouldn't have come, but he's here now, we have to get back to the van!" I said, exasperated. But before we even got five meters a large growl reverberated around the Museum. We froze.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is," I whispered, pulling out my wand. If I was right, this particular monster was impervious to Celestial Bronze.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia confirmed. "Separate!"

"Wait! Try and keep it distracted!" Zoë ordered.

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until we think of a way to kill it." I so love how she included me in that _we._ "Scatter!" she shouted as a giant lion, the size of a four-wheel drive, bounded up the ramp.

I heard a sharp _tweet-tweet_. Grover was playing on his reed pipes. I turned and saw Zoë and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule, firing arrows rapidly. They whistled past me and shattered harmlessly against the lion's metallic fur. The lion swiped one tire-sized paw at the capsule and it rocked dangerously, Zoë and Bianca falling off the side. Grover played a desperate, screeching tune (I wasn't sure if it was meant to be that horrible, or if it was just his lack of skill) and the lion suddenly found goat more appealing than two, tasty Hunters. As it prowled towards the satyr, Thalia jumped in front of him. She held up Aegis and the monster recoiled.

"ROOOAAAR!" It, well, _roared_.

"Hi-yah!" Thalia shouted. "Back!" The lion growled but backed away from Thalia-or, more likely, Aegis.

"_Obscuro_!" I shouted. The spell worked, and a blindfold appeared over the lions eyes. It's tensing leg muscles relaxed, unable to see where to pounce. It clawed at the blindfold, giving us some time, but then it ripped. It turned to me and I raised my wand, dagger in the other hand. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out the end of the wand, but the lion dodged. It crept forwards, ignoring the arrows hitting its fur. Then Percy did something incredibly brave, but stupid. He'd be the perfect Gryffindor.

Percy jumped in front of the lion, much like Thalia, and shouted, "Hey!" The monster's attention turned towards him and he backed up against the railing, slashing with his sword. Sparks flew off as it clanged against the lion. I shouted curses and hexes randomly, none having any effect. Percy, seeing no other option, did the one thing he could think of.

He turned and jumped over the railing.

He landed on a model of an old-fashioned plane, which nearly tipped him off, three stories below. The lion followed. They leapt from exhibit to exhibit, playing a twisted, sick, game of tag. If Percy gets caught, he's this monster's lunch. Eventually the son of Poseidon slid down a giant globe. He stared at the monster for a moment, transfixed on its mouth. His eyes widened.

"Zoë, Andi! Target the mouth!" Then a rope snapped, causing the lion to jump onto the model Earth Percy had just slid down.

"Grover, clear the area!" I yelled, remembering the defenceless families. He nodded and tried to herd them away, unsuccessfully. Thalia and I jumped at the same time, landing on either side of Percy. The lion halted, trying decide which one of us to be it's first meal. I could see Bianca and Zoë on the platform above us trying to get a good angle, but to no avail.

"No clear shot! Get it to open its mouth more!" Zoë shouted. Percy look around frantically as the lion snarled, getting ready to pounce, and his eyes locked on the gift shop. He started running towards it, yelling behind him, "Keep it distracted!"

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoë yelled after him. I had no idea what he was doing, but I threw curses and finally got lucky, hitting the lion with a conjunctivitis curse. It roared and stumbled around, slipping off the globe with a thump. Zoë and Bianca rained dozens upon dozens of arrows on every part of it they could reach. It's mouth and eyes were its weak points.

"Percy, whatever you're going to do-" Thalia was cut off by the lion roaring-again. I noticed Percy was back, his arms full of glittery silver packets. My eyes widened as he _threw_ his sword at the monster.

"Hey!" He yelled at it. "Get ready to shoot!" he directed at Zoë and Bianca. They nodded. My preferred weapon was my dagger, and my magic, but I don't like to rely on it too much.

The lion roared again and this time Percy threw one of the packets in its mouth. It was cut off mid-snarl and started gagging like a cat with a hairball. It swallowed it eventually and glared at Percy like he'd just made things personal. It prowled towards Percy, knocking Thalia into a fallen exhibit. She didn't get up.

It made the mistake of roaring again and he lodged three more in its throat. The lion reared up on its back paws, trying to get away from Percy. I don't know what the hell was in those packets, but I don't want to find out by experience. "Now!" Percy yelled.

Immediately six arrows sprouted from the lions maw. It thrashed frantically then fell over backwards. Dead.

I finally became aware of the alarms blaring, security guards running around like headless chickens, and the mass of terrified people pushing towards the exits. Grover was helping Thalia up. She seemed fine, if a little dazed.

Percy was breathing heavily and I was too, the adrenalin fading. Zoë and Bianca dropped beside me. I looked at one of the silver packets that Percy had dropped. My eyes widened marginally. We killed a freakin' monster with _space food_. "That was an...interesting strategy." I said cautiously.

"Hey, it worked."

"Oh, definitely."

Behind us the monster crumbled into dust, leaving behind a golden pelt.

"Take it," Zoë told Percy.

He looked a her like she was crazy. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal-rights violation or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"It is a spoil of war," she said. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," he protested. I will say/think it again. Typical Gryffindor.

Zoë shook her head. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." She almost smiled. I could see the grudging respect in her eyes, but I think he missed it.

Percy picked up the coat hesitantly. He seemed surprised at the weight. "Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

The security guards were scrambling in every direction-except for ours. A few even ran into walls. "You did that?" I heard Percy ask.

Grover nodded, seemingly embarrassed, but I could see the pride shining through. "A mild confusion song. Barry Manilow."

He said something else, but I didn't hear it, too distracted with what I was seeing. Outside the glass walls of the museum, a group of men were marching across the lawn, in grey camouflage jackets. They were too far away to see their eyes, but they were looking straight at us.

"Security guards are _so _not our biggest problem at the moment," I breathed. "Look." I pointed and Percy paled.

"Go. They're hunting me. I'll distract them." he said.

"No." Zoë said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But you said-"

"You are part of this quest now," she said reluctantly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. _You _are our fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

* * *

We were crossing the Potomac when we spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek black one, like the one at Westover Hall. And it was coming straight towards us. Great. I sighed.

"We have to ditch the van. They know it." Percy said.

I swerved into the fast lane. Zoë had been reluctant to let me drive, but I was faster, and just as good as her, even if I wasn't as old as her. I knew newer models better.

Grover suggested that the military could shoot it down but Bianca told him they probably thought it was one of theirs.

"Hey, Dad?" Thalia asked hopefully. "A lightning bolt would be _great _right about now. Please?" Nothing. No reply, or helpful thunderstorm. Zilch. Nil. Nada. Thalia sighed as if she expected it. I smiled sadly at her. I knew what it was like to have a parent fail you.

"There!" Bianca said suddenly. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," I said doubtfully.

"Trust me," she insisted.

I shot across two lanes of traffic and into a small parking lot on the south bank of the river. We were just about to get out of the van when I had an idea.

"Wait!" I cried and they froze. I rapped each of them on the head, and slowly they disappeared, blending in with the seats. "Disillusionment charm," I explained.

"Right," Bianca's voice said. "Hold on to each other and follow me."

After some awkward manoeuvring she managed to lead us down a flight of stairs and I took off the charm. We had to be seen to get on the subway. "Subway entrance," she said, unnecessarily. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

I opened my mouth, smirking. "Andi," Zoë warned.

"Zoë," I whined, pouting. "You never let me have any fun."

The others laughed at my displeasure. I never got to do my own version of the Sirius/serious joke. Sirius and Remus were the only one's who never forgot or ignored me, I mused as we boarded the train. They had been shocked when I was Sorted into Slytherin, but they knew family was more important than House, considering Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a Black. I sent them an owl when I had been disowned, telling them I was sorry, and I loved them, but not to reply. Their friendship with my blood relations was more important. They are the only males I give a damn about.

I'd never had any friends, either. Daphne Greengrass was the closest I ever came to having one. I would come back to the girls dorms injured from saving Michael from doing something stupid because Dumbledore didn't think I was worth going to the hospital wing, she would help me patch myself up. Pansy and Millicent would only laugh. She didn't care much for boys either...maybe I could convince her to join Lady Artemis...

Pushing away the memories before anyone could notice my mood change, I tuned in to the conversation.

"Yeah, I was really surprised to see it," Bianca was saying. "It wasn't there when Nico and I lived in D.C."

"Really?" I frowned. "The station looks really old. I don't see how it could be less than twelve years old."

"I don't know, but, trust me, when we were little kids, there was no subway at all."

Wait, what? I shared a look with Zoë. "No subway at all?" Thalia questioned, frowning.

"Bianca?" Zoë asked uneasily. "How long ago-" she was cut off by the sound of a helicopter.

"We need to change trains," Percy said tensely.

"As soon as possible," I added.

Over the next half hour all we did was worry. We changed trains twice, and I had no clue where we were, but eventually we lost the helicopter. Soon it was the end of the line and we had to get off. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There were only warehouses and abandoned trains. We tried to find one to take us _somewhere_ but there were none.

"Y'all need to get warmed up? C'mon over!" I turned sharply. The owner of the voice was what looked like an old homeless man standing by a trashcan fire. I would have been fooled, except he radiated power. He'd masked it well, but I was sensitive. His aura seemed familiar, as well, though not harmful. I narrowed my eyes, but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

We huddled around the fire, teeth chattering.

"Well this is g-g-g-great," Thalia shivered.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover said miserably.

"_Feet_," Percy corrected quickly, throwing a glance at the man, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe we should contact camp..." Bianca suggested. "Chiron-"

"No. They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves." Zoë said.

"You know," the homeless man said. "you're never completely without friends." He looked knowingly at me and I averted my eyes. How had he known I was thinking about before? "You kids need a train going west?"

"How did you know?" I asked sharply. Zoë stared at him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, shooting me a quick warning glare. "You know of any?"

The man pointed one grimy hand behind us and we turned. My jaw dropped as I spun back to the man, only to find a cold, metal, trashcan.

"That wasn't there before," I murmured, looking back. There was shining passenger train with the words 'SUN WEST LINE' on the side, in red, orange and yellow paint, with a picture of a sunset.

Sun...

The sun sets in the west...

Disappearing homeless guy...

...who knew exactly what we needed.

Apollo.

* * *

"How're you doin', kid?"

I sat up sharply, my dagger in one hand, a magic ball of fire in the other. The speaker was the old homeless guy.

"Lord Apollo," I said through gritted teeth. The Sun god winked, and the homeless man persona melted, revealing the blond man in his twenties.

"You got it, kitten-" I flinched.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. That was Sirius' nickname for me. My emotions had been too close to the surface lately. He smirked knowingly, which only only served to anger me further. "Isn't it against ancient laws for you to interfere in a quest?"

"Yeah, but this isn't to do with the quest directly. Besides, I have permission p, cause you're in one. Now, I have news," he continued. I'm in a prophecy?

"Is it about Lady Artemis?" I asked hopefully. The cocky grin dropped.

"No," he said frustratedly, and my heart dropped. "I can't find her! I see a lot, kitten, I'm the god of prophecy, but I can't see her. She's been blocked..." He shook his head. "No, it's about the wizarding world." My face became stony and the god noticed. "It's a warning, kitten. That wizard Hades has been complaining about, the one who's been sending a lot of souls to the Underworld early, Tom, I think it was. Tom...Tom Riddle. He's met Kronos. They're planning to join forces. They haven't yet, but it's we've only got about a year and a half."

"What?" I breathed, eyes wide. "Oh gods, oh gods, no, no, no, no, oh Merlin, we're doomed!"

Apollo smiled grimly. "We will be, if you don't help." I closed my eyes miserably. "Do you know about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" My eyes flew open.

"There are two," he said. "One made by my Oracle, and the other by Sybill Trelawny."

"What?" I asked in surprise. "That crazy old bat?"

He looked disapprovingly at me, an expression that I don't think he uses very often. "Sybill may be a little...eccentric-" I snorted. "-but she is a seer, nonetheless. Anyway, the one by my Oracle was made sixty years ago, which caused the Big Three Pact. It goes-

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"Oh gods," I whispered. "Percy or Thalia! One of them have to make a choice that could destroy Olympus..."

"I can't tell you what they mean. I can tell you what they say though. The one involving you is-

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Apollo's voice trailed off. It took a minute for the words to sink in. When they did I started hyperventilating.

"Me?" I asked hysterically. "How do you know it's me? It could be Michael! He attacked us both that night!"

Apollo looked intently at me. "What do you remember about that night, Andi?"

"Everything," I croaked. "We were with our Aunt. She was playing with us and had just taken us up to bed and was singing a lullaby when the door burst open. Aunt Rose was a muggle-er, mortal-so she couldn't defend herself, or us. He killed her. I remember Michael started crying. I had just learned to walk, so I stood up, holding onto the edge of the cot, in front of him, wondering why my Aunt wasn't getting up, and what spell was that pretty green light." I said. Apollo nodded, looking thoughtful.

I continued, "Voldemort-er, Tom, decided since I was the girl, I could be _disposed of_-" I spat. "-easier. He shot the killing curse at me, intending to do it quickly, and a silver mist enveloped Michael and I, throwing the curse back at him. He disappeared, and the roof caved in, and a piece of rock pushed me under the dresser. One piece hit Michael's left eye, leaving a jagged cut that looked like a 'V'. My parents, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, came in, looking terrified. Dumbledore proclaimed Michael the Boy-Who-Lived, none of them even giving a thought to me.

"My right shoulder stung, where the curse hit, and I remember seeing a cut that looked like a lightning bolt. It was bleeding, and unlike most little girls, I didn't cry. I poked it a few times, trying to see if it would bleed more. I was a weird kid," I said dryly, shaking my head. Apollo smiled a little. "It started bleeding faster and it hurt more, so much that I gave a little cry, and blacked out. When I woke up, two days later, Remus and Sirius were talking about how they were worried that Lily and James didn't seem concerned whether I woke up or not, too obsessed with Michael. From then on, I was never cared about, except for them. It was always Michael, the saviour, Dumbledore's golden boy, the chosen one." I shook my head angrily. "I considered going to Padfoot and Moony when I was disowned, but I couldn't cause them anymore trouble. They'd already gotten caught out for giving me my only Christmas and birthday presents, once."

Apollo was silent for a minute, letting me calm down. "It's obvious the mist is what stopped the curse, and the curse hit you, not Michael, so we know that you are the one from the prophecy. You must stop Tom."

I nodded resignedly. "Thalia turns sixteen in a couple of days."

Apollo nodded as well. "She does." He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "If it's any consolation, Black and Lupin miss you, as does that Greengrass girl, though she doesn't show it."

"I'll have to get a quest to go hunt down Voldemort," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair as I paced the carriage. "But that means I'll have to go back into the wizarding world. Damn it! I'll go after this quest, if Lady Artemis lets me." I chose to ignore the little voice in my head that whispered cruelly, '_If you find her,_'. "I need to talk to Zoë. Thank you, Lord Apollo." I added turning to the god. He nodded.

"It's fine. Now, the train will stop after sunset, but you'll get through a good chunk of America, at least. Sleep. You can talk to your lieutenant later." He passed a hand over my forehead, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I gave in to temptation and let the darkness overcome me.

* * *

** That's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get up! R&R, please!**


End file.
